A number of leaf and debris gathering devices have been proposed. With the crowded art, even small differences are significant. Those devices previously proposed each offer unique features. Some devices have used zippers, plastic bags, wire hoops, all of which are desirable to some and in some instances but not to all. The current apparatus provides a relatively large net assembly which is uniquely supported in an open position, thereby aiding in easier leaf and lawn debris gathering, especially when using a leaf blower. The apparatus is lightweight and collapsible to aid in storage and transport.